


the sun goes down, the stars come out (and all that counts is here and now)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regis throws a party, because after this things get serious again, this is another breather drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: Regis throws a banquet to celebrate Lunafreya's safe return to Insomnia, and Nyx spends as much of it as he can avoiding the spotlight.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	the sun goes down, the stars come out (and all that counts is here and now)

**the sun goes down, the stars come out (and all that counts is here and now)**

* * *

Regis throws a banquet to celebrate Lunafreya's safe return to Insomnia, and Nyx spends as much of it as he can avoiding the spotlight; it's easy enough, once people remember that the Princess of Tenebrae is still engaged to their Crown Prince, because then all the focus shifts to the happy (if somewhat awkward on account of the years of separation) couple and Nyx is allowed to fade into the background.

People would much rather focus on a hopeful potential romance, after all, than a Galahdian commander who'd torn through a fortress to rescue the princess and make such a thing possible. And all things being equal, he actually doesn't mind that. No, he's had his fill of being the center of attention for the time-being, thank you very much, especially after the brief scandal that had been Regis's proclamation of his "royal lineage" not so very long ago.

(Crowe and Libertus had laughed themselves sick after hearing about it, and Nyx had been too relieved that they weren't angry at him for it to be too terribly offended.

He's still not sure whether they actually _believe_ Regis's absurd story about 'great aunt Octavia' or if they think the King had just announced him a member of the royal family out of gratitude for stopping Glauca, but they haven't treated him any differently in the wake of it and honestly that's all he cares about.)

He still needs to excuse himself from the festivities after about two hours of mind-numbing polite conversation, though, because he's used to pulling _guard duty_ on these sorts of events, not _actually participating_.

He'd rather fight another Cerberus than engage in more idle chatter with the gossiping nobles of Insomnia, and subsequently stages a tactical retreat and flees to a nearby balcony for some fresh air.

He's just contemplating the logistics of warping himself away from the banquet entirely when Cor finds him, looking vaguely irritated in a way that Nyx finds _extremely_ relatable.

"Which tittering noble's got your feathers all ruffled the wrong way?" Nyx asks knowingly, leaning against the balcony railing so he can tilt his head back and look at the stars winking down at him from the night sky above.

"It would be easier to the point out the ones that _aren't_ making nuisances of themselves," the Immortal grumbles, tone long-suffering as he steps across the balcony to stand beside Nyx, elbows resting on the railing as he looks in the other direction, at the shimmering skyline.

Nyx snorts, turning around to look at the view of the city as well. "I'm _so_ glad I don't have to deal with any of this nobility bullshit on a frequent basis," he remarks. "Give me a battlefield full of monsters any day."

Cor gives a low hum of agreement, and then they lapse into silence, standing elbow to elbow as they survey the glittering lights of Insomnia spread out below them.


End file.
